


[podfic] Five Things Most Kids Do That Sam and Dean Never Did

by reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Family, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Wee!chesters, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: John sees the differences between his boys and other kids, normal kids.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	[podfic] Five Things Most Kids Do That Sam and Dean Never Did

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things Most Kids Do That Sam and Dean Never Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568958) by [maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/pseuds/maychorian). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Family, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Character Study, Wee!chesters, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Music:**[Wonderchild](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lDEo-sgJFM), as performed by Adam Pascal

 **Length:** 00:17:00

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN\)%20_Five%20Things%20Most%20Kids%20Do%20That%20Sam%20and%20Dean%20Never%20Did_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
